MS: Control
by astral-angel
Summary: It's all about control... Third in the Mad Season series. Follows Mad Season and The Burn. Characters: Lita, Triple H


Title: Control  
  
Series: Mad Season  
  
Author: Mauzi  
  
Email: astral_angel_from_hell@y...  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairings: Lita/Hunter  
  
Disclaimer: All WWE characters belong to the WWE.  
  
Distribution: Cristal, HLA, others ask first  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Nothing specific.  
  
Summary: It's all about control...  
  
Notes: Third in series, follows 'Mad Season' and 'The Burn', both of which can  
  
be found at wfta.net.  
  
Part 1/1  
  
"It's all the elevator's fault, you know..." The unexpected voice, along with the absurdity of the statement stopped him in his tracks. He sent the diva a questioning glance, ignoring the little dance his heart had done at the knowledge that she had sought him out.  
  
"Huh?" He definitely wasn't at his articulate best around her, he decided ruefully.  
  
"The elevator." The redhead nodded decisively. "If the elevator hadn't stopped that night, you wouldn't have kissed me, so Jericho wouldn't have caught us necking in the locker room, and then the whole roster wouldn't be looking at us like we've lost our minds." She nodded again. "Yep. Definitely the elevators fault."  
  
He couldn't help but smirk at her mini ramble, pushing his sunglasses off his eyes to perch on his head. "But we have lost our minds. But I don't know Red... way I remember it, the only reason the elevator stopped in the first place was 'cause you wouldn't stop pushing the buttons." Lita scowled at him before brightening, her hazel eyes dancing.  
  
"Yeah, but you were the one who kissed me." He rolled his eyes, a sigh of exasperation leaving his lips. Trust her to bring that little fact up.  
  
"That was your fault!" He smirked as the redhead sputtered indignantly.  
  
"How the hell did *you* kissing me become *my* fault?"  
  
"You took advantage of the fact that I was drunk!" Lita's jaw dropped. "I was drunk and reasonably horny, and there you were, all pressed up against me! What's a guy supposed to do? You should have known that I couldn't control myself when I was drunk." He said calmly, conveniently ignoring the fact that the redhead had, in fact, been more inebriated than he had been.  
  
"You arrogant bastard!" Lita looked at him disbelievingly, before her eyes glinted dangerously, a smirk on her face. "Hunter, can I ask you a question?" He looked at her suspiciously, the suddenly sweet tone of her voice causing alarm bells to sound in his head. She went on, oblivious to the fact that he hadn't replied. "You're a guy, which makes it kind of redundant for me to ask if you're horny, but I think it's safe to assume you're not drunk, right?" He nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing when she smiled at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" The words left his mouth before he could stop them, his body tensing as Lita stepped closer to him, trailing her fingers over his chest.  
  
"This shouldn't be bothering you Hunter... I mean, you do have self- control, right?" She slipped closer and closer to him until their bodies were almost touching.  
  
"Yeah, I do, but what does that have to do with anything?" Hunter bit back a curse as her fingers dipped low forcing himself to stay completely, immobile.  
  
"Everything, Hunter... everything..." She giggled at his guarded expression. "Exactly how was I pressed up against you that night, anyway?" He hissed through his teeth as she slid her body down his, moving her hips against his thighs. "Or was it like this?" Lita moved again, pressing her upper body against his, a smirk on her face as he groaned.  
  
Stepping back suddenly, she tilted her head. "You know what? I don't think that it was my fault at all - your control, or lack of it, was to blame..." Hunter scowled, mentally weighing his options. A, he could walk away and pretend nothing had ever happened, or B, he could give in to his instincts and do exactly what he wanted to do. Funny, he'd always liked the letter B.  
  
He hauled her into his arms and looked down at her, his eyes glittering darkly. Lita laughed.  
  
"See, told ya so..." He smirked at her, a smirk that had her pulse speeding up and set her heart a flutter. Not that she would ever admit it.  
  
"You don't think I can control myself?" He asked her, pleased to see that her breathing had quickened slightly.  
  
"Nope..." His only reply was a noncommittal murmur, his face an expressionless mask. He knew she was waiting for him to kiss her, but he held back, something inside him demanding that it be her who kissed him. Instead, he ran his hands up and down her back before settling them on her hips lightly.  
  
He lowered his head; brushing feather light kisses over her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and his lips flying over her skin. He felt her shiver lightly and smiled inwardly, placing fleeting kisses along her jaw and down her throat, lingering over her pulse slightly. He heard her moan and left a trail of kisses up the smooth column of her throat to her ear, nipping at the lobe. Lita clutched at his shirt as he traced light patterns on her ear with his tongue, his hands slipping beneath her tank top to caress bare skin. He slowly retraced the path his mouth had taken, placing soft kisses around the edges of her mouth, avoiding her lips.  
  
He stepped back, watching Lita blink, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Hunter?" She sounded breathless, and Hunter fought the urge to crush his lips against hers, settling instead for a smirk.  
  
"I don't think I'm the one who's losing control right now Red..." Lita glared at him, before her hand snaked up his chest to grab a fistful of hair, pulling his head down.  
  
"Screw control." She said before kissing him, her tongue tangling with his. Hunter lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her into the nearest locker room, his mouth still moving over hers. Slamming the door shut behind him he pulled away from her slightly, his voice husky with need.  
  
"God, I was hoping you'd say that..."  
  
End 'Control' 


End file.
